Fan Fiction: The Ultimate Movie
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: As the multiverse slowly reaches its breaking point, many brave souls gathered in order to prevent such chaos, diverse they may be, but each share the same goal; the salvation of their homes and their world.


**Greetings, People of Fan Fiction, after releasing this fic a few years back, I've come to notice the lack of updates given to this story which is why it was taken down. I've decided to restart all over again and look back at some of the recent chapters posted up before. For those who've read this story so far everything will still be the same from what was updated but making several changes which probably made the story look very confusing and hard to follow, even taking almost a year to update another chapter. With further ado, let's start off this story with a proper new beginning.**

* * *

**Prologue – Chapter 1: New Darkness**

Blackness surrounded everywhere in dead silence except bubbles bursting up in view. The darkness was cleared as a shine of light appeared only to reveal the underwater ocean. Above the surface, the sky was dim gray as the waves hurled rapidly towards the shore washing on an empty beach and the soft wind blowing its breeze. A trail of footprints made into the sand by an unknown visitor wearing a black cloak proceeded to an abandon base belonging to a tall structure that once stood.

There, waiting outside was a half-elf with long, purple hair and small, beady eyes that distinguished behind a pair of dark orange, rounded pince-nez glasses and wore an elevated cape from his shoulders extending in the front over a lime green top, gray pants, with gloves and boots in a mixture of lime green, white, and beige.

"I grow tired of this Rodyle, how much longer must we keep waiting?" A man with long blue hair from the Imperial Knights of Zaphias uttered.

"Patients, Cumore. We'll have what we need soon enough." The half-elf replied to the imperial knight captain.

The black cloak figure then appears before the two, "Well... took you long enough," Cumore said, impatient.

Rodyle on the other hand gave a warm welcoming, "Glad to see you've arrived as expected. I believe you have something for me."

The half-elf was given a type of pendant as he grasps it in his position with a wicked grin. "Excellent," He said. "Let us proceed shall we."

Rodyle approaches the area creating a stairway of magic across as the two followed him to the entrance. Upon their arrival, Rodyle walks up towards the base revealing a hidden pathway inside. "I'm truly grateful for your assistance." The half elf said letting out a disturbing laugh. "Unfortunately, we no longer have any use for you anymore."

Cumore smirks receiving his commands from Rodyle and draws his sword only for the blade to be cut off from its hilt. Cumore's expression suddenly changed to shock by the opponent wielding a very long sword similar to an Odachi. The imperial captain backs away frightened standing over the edge and cries out to Rodyle for help. The half-elf himself flees inside, abandoning Cumore to his fate. Seeing no other way through, he pleaded for his life.

"Wait a minute; I had nothing to do this. It's all Rodyle's doing, don't kill me…"

Without any hesitation the cloak figure engages striking Cumore across the chest and sending him falling to his death before proceeding into the base.

Inside, Rodyle stood over what appeared to be a portion of a Chamber, "It would seem Cumore didn't stand a chance against you after all. He was useless to me as much as you were."

There was only a brief silence from the cloak figure slowly approaching Rodyle on the platform.

"Go ahead and try you inferior being, I already have what I need." He held out the pendant in his hands. "With the Cruxis Crystal in my possession I will be unstoppable, you lower life forms won't stand a chance against me,"

Just as Rodyle was about to finish, the cloak figure swipes his sword, severally detaching his hand holding the Cruxis Crystal from his body. After his hand was cut off, he screamed in utter agony, falling to his knees as he held his arm near where his hand was severed. Rodyle looked up in fear and stuttered out, "Wh-What are you-?!"

There was no response only silence as the half-elf was impaled through the chest coughing out blood before the blade was pulled out from his body and sending him falling over the chamber into a deep abyss. Later, retrieving the pendant from off the ground, another presence soon appeared in the chamber turning its attention towards the cause.

"Martel... I had a feeling you might be here," The man spoke up.

"Neo..." Martel let out. "What do you intend to do?"

The cloak figure, known as Neo responds, "You know why I'm here, why I've come this far to recreate the World Regeneration once more."

"Neo, surely you aren't planning to use the Crystal to seal away your humanity!" Martel cried out. "There's a reason why those are sealed away!"

"It is my purpose, Martel." Neo protested. "You thought you could purge this world and keep everyone from repeating the same mistakes but you didn't. I know the truth now."

"No, that isn't it at all," Martel shook her head. "Being human doesn't make you weak-!"

"You lie." Neo snarled.

"Neo, please, listen to me-!" Martel tried to plead.

"Tell me this Martel..." Neo began to ask, "Why was I abandoned to my fate while you've accepted those who were worthy to your kind. Was I different from others or was it the fate I was given you feared I may become."

Martel bit her lip before sighing. "We do not choose favorites, Neo; neither does fate. You of all people know that. Even we 'gods' have no say against Fate. And even if we change it... it will find a way to correct the course it was meant to take."

"He was right all along about you." Neo gripped his fist tightly in response, "All of you, the very protectors of this world make me sick. I grow tired of it all. Destruction, chaos, that is the way of this world of yours and I will rid everything of it."

"He?" Martel repeated, then realized what he's talking about. "Neo! He-!"

"There's no stopping it now Martel."

"Neo, stop-!" Martel exclaimed, reaching out for him- But he placed on the pendant. It gave out a glow, and his body glowed as well. Martel let out a horrified gasp as she covered her mouth.

As the glow intensified, a pulse of energy came out, forcing Martel back a bit. 'This is bad... I have to warn the others!' She thought before she quickly vanished.

Neo had gazed at Martel one last time, "Flee why you can. The time has finally come to make them pay, to make them all pay. This will be the very end for Fan Fiction." That said Neo revealed his right eye through the cloak showing the pupil formed into a piercing cat eye in the end.

* * *

**There you have it folks, the first chapter to my continuing story and collab with my friends from Fan Fiction and Deviant Art. I'd like to give a big thanks to my dear friend Yue Twili for helping me with this chapter and also getting me into the Tales series, especially my favorite Tales of Symphonia which I used for this chapter. I'll be currently working on another new story of mine along with some art work but I should have the next chapter up shortly. Until then please feel free to review below and let me know what you all thought and have any ideas or suggests to put into this story.**


End file.
